


Darkness's Respite

by Isala_Uthenera



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Uthenera/pseuds/Isala_Uthenera
Summary: Dismas and Reynauld have it tough but they find comfort in each others arms, in a deary and dying hamlet.A warm tavern, a slightly cold bath and an evening together is all they need.A few rough scenes with Reynauld and Dismas together that i just couldn't get out of my head, more will probably follow the moment i can actually figure out how to write.





	1. The Night

The hamlet is a dark and cold place. it's crumbling buildings and weary residents shuffling, backs hunched over, eyes averted, sticking to the sides of buildings forever wary of what may strike if one stands too long out in the open.  
The weather doesn't help either, perpetual rain leaving the streets soaked and muddy, the dirt trailing through the town, dripping off the heels of the passer-by, the tall, imposing buildings of the weathered ruins and the untamed forests gnawing at their backs. 

Living in the shadow of the darkest dungeon is not pleasant place, but the hamlet has become a welcome refuge from the nightmares of the surrounding valley and what may follow them home.

 

Dismas and Reynauld have been on many expeditions together, their reliance on each other in battle the only reason they have lived to tell the tale, and their reliance on each other in the hamlet the only reason they stayed sane.

Walking through the village with heads held high and sure steps, their eyes constantly flicking checking every corner, always looking behind and up towards the sky as they make their way through the main thoroughfare towards the tavern.

It's become a welcome respite and nice break from fighting eldritch horrors with its own comforts however strange.

When they enter the tavern, the barkeep pours them a cold glass of whatever the barkeep has, and it's better not to ask what.

He has their room ready, a warm bed and some tepid water left to cool too long.

Reynauld was almost ready to collapse, his tired muscles almost unable to lift his heavy armour, his feet barely leaving the ground as he trudged towards their usual room.

Sickly green and viscous blood splattered across his chestplate slowing crusting over and flaking to the ground. Reynauld goes to pull at his armours straps, fumbling and pulling stubernly at them, Dismas goes to help him without a word.

This familiar routine bringing back normalcy to them both as they strip Reynauld, piece by piece of his armour, rightdown to his underclothes.

When he pulls away and goes to fill the bathtub with hot water long ago left to cool from the burnt out fireplace of the morning.  
it feels almost like a lifetime ago.

Dismas began slipping off his old worn leathers watching as Reynauld stripped his underclothes, his dark skin slipping beneath the tepid water, a weary smile on his lips as he see Dismas approach.

“It was a close one this time” Dismas said, his eyes glistening and his brow knitting together.

“Too close, but we are doing some good here and as long as I am by your side I cannot falter” Reynauld replied, the last part almost a whisper 

He sunk into the bath with Reynauld facing each other with their legs entwining, it's a tight fit but the closeness is what they need, comfort disregarded.

 

The water sloshes gently against their skin, as they wash each other slowly, soapy water, dripping down shoulders, along sinewy limbs and defined abs.

They take it in turns to rid each other of the stain of the ruins, the dust and mildew they disturbed as they ventured deep within, the old scabs and scars from wounds long forgotten each met with a soft touch, a kiss and a smile.

Each a memory of time they were almost parted but fought to stay together.

Slowly they moved closer, soft touches becoming harder, more insistent, Dismas’s hands running up Reynauld’s thick arms, up to his neck as he pulls him closer into a passionate kiss, teeth on lips, nips and bites, as Dismas kisses along Reynaulds jaw, and down onto his neck.

Reynauld feeling along Dismas’s back, travelling down, following the edges of bones under his skin, feeling the muscle move and twitch as he does, he tenses and he pulls Dismas closer until he is sitting on his lap, their foreheads resting against each other as he dips in for another slow kiss.

Dismas’s lean body and dusky skin flush against Reynauld’s dark muscled form as they hold each other close, tears flowing down their faces as they both finally let themselves feel,h their heads moving to rest on each other’s shoulders, arms wrapped tight, neither wanting to let go.

Dismas shifts backward, pulling himself off of Reynauld's nestling himself in his legs.

Both their legs pressed against each other as Dismis reaches out his hands moving down his sides, along his thighs towards Reynauld's half hard dick, slowly rubbing it and placing his own against it rubbing them both together in a slow repetitive motion as his hand struggles wrap around them both.

Their dicks slipping and sliding against each other as much as against Dismas's rough hand.

They shift and thrust as much as they can with them both so close together in the tub.

The hard softness of their cocks growing tight in Dismas’s hand, Reynauld's now joining him in rubbing them up and down as they slowly thrust together, their hands entwining and holding their dicks together.

They speed up. The friction pulling at each other as their thrusts become poorly timed, each cock rising and falling, grinding against the other, their heads peeking out of their hands as they pull at eachother with their slow and steady pace as they come undone.

The white cum erupting from them both Dismas’s flying like rope and covering their chests both in a small splattering as Reynauld’s cum dribbles down over their hands and cocks as they slowly thrust and squeeze, eking out the final draps of pleasure as they become softer and too sensitive to touch.

They lean in and kiss, it's slow, soft and lingering, the pressure released.  
The water around them far too cold, as they pull apart, hands drifting away trying to hold to each other as long as possible.

No words are needed as they clean up, wipe themselves down and dry off before exiting the bath.

They wipe each other down slowly caressing each other, massaging and pulling at tight muscles, until they are both feeling all tension released, they put on their underwear before heading to bed.

Dismas’s shorter form holding Reynauld from behind, his head resting against Dismas's collar bone.  
“I love you” he whispers

Dismas murmurs it back as he slowly drifts to sleep, at peace with his lover in his arms.


	2. The morning after

When Reynauld wakes up they are both entwined, face to face and holding each other close, as he shifts Dismas slowly wakes, his eyes slowly fluttering open.  
He smiles at him “good morning” he whispers

“With you here it is” he replied as he is pulled closer for a kiss, they lean back and gentle caress each other face as they lock eyes before Dismas moves closer.

He gently nips Reynauld’s lips, kisses at his neck, his nipples, leaving a trail of kisses all the down to his thighs, where he plants one final kiss at the base of his dick, already hard and waiting for his touch. 

Reynauld groans as Dismas makes his way slowly up his cock, licking and sucking until he gets to the head where he gently swirls his tongue around it before taking the tip into his mouth, he backs off slowly working his way up from the bottom again his tongue and lips working it harder until he gets to the top and takes just the tip again leaving Reynauld to moan, Dismas does this again and again and again leaving Reynauld on the edge.

Before he slowly takes him bit by bit into his mouth until Reynauld's dick hits the back of his throat where he slowly begins to suck moving his mouth up and down Reynauld rock hard dick as he begins to thrust into his mouth, his thrusts quickly picks up pace, already so close to spilling everything down Dismas's throat.

Reynauld's hands wrap around Dismas’s head, fingers entwining in hair as helps control the pace of his lapping while he continues to thrust, constantly moaning the only way he is holding it together before his hips push as far they can go into to Dismas's mouth, his cock throbbing as it shoots, moving all on instinct the head of his dick hitting the back of Dismas's throat, he moans, almost screams as he finally let's go. He slowly pulls back letting go of Dismas's head and pulls his hips away.

Dismas looks up and swallows before climbing back up to join him and leaves his a wet and salty kiss upon Reynauld's lips, smiling as they kiss each other, the morning has only just begun.

 

Reynauld although now feeling slow and content, pulls Dismas closer, his lips pressing hard against his boyfriends, his hands exploring along Dismas's lean body, his hands pinch at his nipples, Dismas lets out a small moan as Reynauld’s hands continue further down trailing along Dismas's sides, until he caresses at his thighs his hand going further stroking at his balls before squeezing the base of his dick. 

He begins pulling the foreskin up and down, his hand slowly squeezing, as his other hand grabs some lube, Dismas wetting his fingers before it works its way between Dismas’s legs, a finger pushing around the edges of his asshole, before he pushes inside, he does the same for a second finger before pushing forward towards the man’s prostate, pushing and prodding against it as his other hand continue to work his dick.

Dismas moans his deep voice reverberating around the room as he tries to push into Reynauld's hand as well as against his fingers as his hips pendulum between them, he picks up the pace, Reynauld's joining him, as he pulls and gently squeezes his dick, and pushes his fingers deeper making to brush against as much as possible.

As Reynauld's hand move up and down Reynauld's dick, he slowly moves his mouth lower, his tongue licking at the head before slowly taking more in, Dismas begins bucking, trying to get more of his cock into the warm embrace of Reynauld's mouth.

Reynauld pushes his mouth further down Dismas's dick, eager to please his boyfriend as Dismas begins to piston his hips, his cock pushing at the edge of Reynauld's throat.

Reynauld swallows and loosens his throat letting Dismas push deeper inside, his pace picks up even more as he gets ever closer to the edge, he moans, his dick sliding along Reynauld's tongue, his dicks head hitting the back of his throat over and over, Reynauld’s hands still working Dismas’s prostate, the pressure becomes too much and he cums all over Reynauld's mouth, he has one slow last thrust before pulling out leaving Reynauld's mouth.

Reynauld rest his head on Dismas's thigh, Dismas's hand stroking Reynauld's thick hair, both of them tired and sated they rest.

When they finally have a day off and they aren't going to waste it.


End file.
